


Afternoon Delight

by takakoyaki



Series: Markjae 24 Hours [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff everywhere, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 01:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4941220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takakoyaki/pseuds/takakoyaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even when you're in the same band together, and spend every day together, and own a dog together, it's possible to miss someone so much it hurts. Mark never realizes it soon enough, but Youngjae lets him fix it every time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afternoon Delight

**Author's Note:**

> A short warm-up fic to get back into writing these guys before I finally embark on the next installation of JJP Android AU (it will be Youngjae focus).

It’s been months since he kissed every inch of Youngjae’s skin in a foreign hotel room, and weeks since they adopted a puppy together, and Mark is starting to get that weird feeling again. That particular one he only gets when they’re all exhausted from schedules, and he hasn’t been spending as much time as he would like alone with Youngjae. It’s like an itch he can’t scratch, and he can’t even unwind during the precious little time when they’re supposed to be sleeping or relaxing, away from the cameras.

Jinyoung notices these things, because he always does, and so the next time they’re all allowed a rare afternoon of rest at the dorm together (sans Jackson, who’s off filming overnight again), he approaches Mark.

“Youngjae fell asleep in your and Jackson’s room. With Coco,” he informs Mark, who had wandered into the kitchen alone, forgot what he came for, and ended up playing mindless games on his phone again.

“Did he?” Mark barely glances up, causing Jinyoung to frown at him.

“You’ve been acting even weirder than usual lately hyung, stop pretending like nothing’s wrong,” Jinyoung flicks his arm, then looks around the kitchen to make sure it’s empty before lowering his voice.

“Look, I know you miss him. I’ll make sure no one else bothers you, so just go, okay?”

Mark sighs and puts his phone in his pocket; sometimes Jinyoung pays attention a little _too_ well. He thanks Jinyoung for the assist anyway, then heads over to his and Jackson’s room.

When he pushes open the door, Youngjae is curled up on his bed, fast asleep, wearing one of Mark’s oversized sweatshirts he brought with him from L.A. during his visit. Coco is curled up asleep on the bottom corner of the bed, on top of some of Mark’s sleeping shirts strewn around there. The two of them look so adorable together that Mark spends a long moment standing there in the doorway, staring at them.  When he finally approaches, he realizes how tightly Youngjae’s hands are curled into the blankets—Mark’s blankets—and it occurs to him too late how much Youngjae must have missed spending time with him, too.

“Sorry,” he murmurs as he sits down on the bed next to Youngjae, reaching out to gently pry the blankets from Youngjae’s grasp so he can pull them over him more snugly.  “I haven’t been a very good hyung lately. I’m still learning, I guess.”

Youngjae snores lightly in response. Mark chuckles a bit at that, but then Youngjae turns his head in his sleep, facing Mark even with his eyes still closed.

“Mark hyung? Mark hyung…”

While still asleep, Youngjae murmurs Mark’s name softly at first, then calls it slightly louder, the tiniest of smiles pulling at the corners of his mouth, and Mark feels his heartbeat quicken when he realizes Youngjae really is dreaming about him. Dreaming about touching him, being with him, and he looks so content that Mark is almost loathe to wake him up—except really, why should dream-Mark get all the fun?

“Youngjae, I’m right here.” Mark shakes him gently, wondering if his voice will call him back to reality even though he knows Youngjae is harder to wake up than that normally.

Predictably, Youngjae only wrinkles his nose cutely and continues sleeping. Naturally Mark starts to poke and pinch and tickle him in all the places he knows Youngjae is most sensitive—his sides, his neck, the soles of his feet. Gradually Youngjae starts to awaken, groaning and squirming away from his touch, but Mark chases him relentlessly, laughter bubbling up from him more effortlessly than it has in ages.

“Okay, okay, ‘m awake,” Youngjae mumbles out eventually, sliding onto Mark’s lap and latching his arms around his waist like a baby koala.

“Sure you are.” Mark laughs again, feeling like an invisible weight has been lifted off his shoulders just from the simple contact, from Youngjae nuzzling against his stomach so affectionately (albeit while half-asleep). Eventually he shifts, leaning against the pillows while pulling Youngjae up so his head is resting on Mark’s shoulder, his legs draped over Mark’s lap.

“Is that good?” he asks Youngjae, who nods drowsily before pressing his nose into the side of Mark’s neck.

“You smell nice,” Youngjae remarks, his voice still thick with sleep. “Take a nap with me.”

“You’ve been sleeping for a while already, and you _still_ wanna sleep?” Mark teases him. He takes Youngjae’s hand in his, presses a kiss to the inside of his wrist, butterfly soft against the pulse point there. Youngjae inhales sharply, his eyelashes tickling Mark’s skin as his eyes flutter open.

“I heard you calling me.” Mark’s voice comes out sounding lower than usual, even to himself. “Were you dreaming about me?”

“I… think so, yeah.” Youngjae admits, blushing slightly as he sits up a little to look at Mark. “I, um… really missed you.”

“I really missed you, too.”

Maybe Jinyoung had a point; not pretending anymore feels good, especially when Youngjae is in his arms again. Mark leans in to kiss him, and for a brief, perfect moment Youngjae shyly presses his lips to his before drawing back, his face glowing an even deeper shade of red.

“N-Not while Coco is watching…” he protests weakly.

As if responding to her name, Coco makes a small wheezing noise in her sleep, before rolling over on her back and sleeping more. Mark suppresses a laugh as he strokes the side of Youngjae’s face. “She’s asleep. And, she’s a dog.”

“ _Our_ dog.”

Youngjae corrects him stubbornly, and Mark smiles as he touches his forehead to Youngjae’s, because he knows Youngjae means _you and me_ more than he means _all of us_.

“Yeah, ours.”

This time Youngjae is the one who tilts his head in and kisses Mark, gentle and sweet but still laced with the barest hint of wanting more, and so Mark gives him more, sliding his hand up Youngjae’s shirt as he deepens the kiss. When they pull back though, Youngjae’s eyes flicker downward, as if he’s unsure of himself, and Mark starts to feel uneasy too.

“If you missed me enough to sleep in my bed, why didn’t you just tell me?”

“I figured we’d catch up? And I didn’t… I thought maybe I shouldn’t bother you,” Youngjae shrugs, and Mark can’t help the self-loathing that balls itself in the pit of his stomach.

“You wouldn’t be bothering me.  I just…” Mark trails off, reflecting on his behavior for the past whoever knows how long. He knows he has the tendency to wall himself off when he’s stressed, and everyone had given him space, but the members deserve better than that— Youngjae deserves better than that. He slides his fingers through Youngjae’s, holding both his hands tightly.

“I’m sorry, Jae. I shouldn’t have ignored you.”

Youngjae blinks rapidly in that particular way he does when he’s flustered, then shakes his head vigorously. “Hyung, I didn’t mean…”

Mark doesn’t let him finish, leans over to press a kiss to the corner of his mouth instead. “I know, but… just let me make it up to you, okay?”

There’s a flash of understanding in Youngjae’s eyes when Mark pulls back only slightly, letting go of one of his hands in favor of stroking the side of Youngjae’s face, pushing his bangs back from his forehead so he can kiss him there too.

“Okay.”

It’s only one word, but there’s weight in it, something more than just a simple agreement. Youngjae’s voice, normally so strong and clear, is as soft as a whisper as he wraps his arms around Mark’s neck, and the kiss they share is slow, deep, thorough, everything Mark didn’t even realize he needed this much. He’s careful not to break it as he lowers Youngjae slowly down onto the mattress, but as soon as Youngjae is stretched out underneath him on the bed he moves his lips to worry at Youngjae’s neck. His hands carefully rid Youngjae of his clothes one piece at a time, and he explores every inch of newly exposed skin with his lips and tongue and teeth.

“M-Mark hyung…”

Youngjae tugs at Mark’s shirt, whining his name at a pitch that sends shivers through him. Youngjae is fully undressed now while Mark still has his clothes on, but it’s better that way, Mark decides as he presses a wet kiss next to Youngjae’s navel.

“Tell me what you want. Anything,” Mark murmurs as he slides down so that his head is between Youngjae’s legs, resting his cheek against the inside of Youngjae’s thigh. When he peers up at Youngjae, his dark bangs are falling messily over his face, and his cheeks are flushed. Even in the dim light of the room Mark can see how big his pupils have blown, can hear the soft puffs of breath from his red, parted lips.

“Want you. Right now,” Youngjae gasps as he reaches out to pull Mark forward by the hair, and the slight roughness goes straight to Mark’s dick as he takes Youngjae in his mouth.

“All this time—just wanted you.”

Youngjae’s voice is strained, and Mark reaches out to hold his hand, squeezing it tightly as he starts to suck him off in earnest. He needs to tell Youngjae later how badly he wanted him too, this whole time, but for now he settles for bobbing his head up and down faster, his lips and tongue working over Youngjae’s erection. Youngjae groans and arches his back, his free hand gripping Mark’s hair again and tugging insistently.

Without taking his mouth off Youngjae, Mark reaches down and starts to stroke himself, his dick already starting to leak just from having Youngjae in his mouth. He tastes precome on his tongue and swallows it down greedily, then hollows his cheeks to suck harder, coaxing Youngjae closer to completion as he pumps himself faster and faster.

“Mark hyung, I—I’m—“ Youngjae pants, and Mark runs his tongue around him in response. Youngjae yanks Mark’s hair hard as he comes in his mouth, fucking into it as his entire body twitches and spasms with pleasure. Mark swallows down as much of it as he can before he comes too, white hot on his hand and all over the inside of his pants, but there’s still some running out of his mouth when he finally takes it off.

He probably shouldn’t feel this amazing after being completely wrecked, Mark thinks vaguely to himself as he wriggles out of his ruined pants and tosses them to the floor. He’s sure he looks like complete hell, his hair matted and tangled, come and spit running down his chin and dribbling onto the front of his sweat-dampened shirt, but part of him likes that Youngjae gets to see him like this. He wipes his mouth lazily on his sleeve before climbing up to lie next to Youngjae again, rolling over and draping an arm over Youngjae’s chest as they both catch their breath.

“I wanted you, too. I wanted this,” Mark tells him as soon as he can form words again, and even though they come out kind of slurred and more accented than usual Youngjae snuggles closer to him in response, burying his face between Mark’s neck and shoulder.

“Don’t leave me alone again,” Youngjae scolds him around a yawn. At the foot of the bed, Coco makes a snoring whine, startling Mark a little—she’d slept through the whole thing (thankfully), and they’d both pretty much forgotten she was there.

“I won’t. I promise,” Mark replies once he gathers his wits again, but when Youngjae doesn’t respond he wonders if he’s already fallen back asleep.

The truth is there are so many other things Mark wants from Youngjae, that he wants to do with Youngjae, to share with only him. Maybe it’s not the right time yet, but he knows they’ll get there eventually, and that’s more than enough.

For now, he pulls the blanket over the two of them, tucks Youngjae’s head under his chin, and finally fulfills Youngjae’s original request: take a nap with him.

 


End file.
